EXAMENES
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: Lo que puede pasar durante la semana de los EXTASIS. Un Draco malvado y un Harry frustrado. SLASH!


Bien, esto es una paranoia pre-exámenes, yo aviso, una comienza a estudiar, y en vez de quedársele la lección en la cabeza, la cabeza conspira para crear nuevas historias, por lo menos he comenzado 3 one-shorts que serán publicados en breve, cuando los termine. Y es que los exámenes son una fuente de inspiración...

Segundo aviso: es Slash!

Tercer aviso: para mi desgracia ni Draco, ni Harry son míos, son de J.K.Rowling, y los exámenes pertenecen a todos los malvados profesores que los ponen.

**EXÁMENES**

**BIBLIOTECA, ANTES DE COMENZAR LOS EXÁMENES.**

Una mano empujo la cabeza de Harry contra el gran libro que tenía delante, su nariz se aplasto contra las paginas.

**- ¡Duele!**

Y Harry se giro para encontrar a la persona que lo había hecho, aunque ya sabía quien lo había provocado.

**- ¡Malfoy! -** dijo Harry a la vez que se levantaba para enfrentarlo. Pero no pudo porque alguien le aferro de la camisa y lo volvió a sentar - **¡Hermione!**

**- Has de estudiar **- le dijo la chica en voz baja, Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que todos en la biblioteca les miraban furiosos, a él y a Malfoy.

**- Pero Hermione...** - suplico Harry - **me ha hecho daño...**

**- Eso, llora Potter, cabeza-rajada **- y Malfoy desapareció

**- ¡Cuando te pille Malfoy, verás!** - grito Harry hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido el rubio.

**- ¡Silencio!** - lo regaño la bibliotecaria, mientras Harry veía que todos lo miraban como si quisieran matarlo.

**- Lo siento...** - dijo a la vez que intentaba pasar desapercibido mirando al libro.

**- Ahora a estudiar Harry.**

**- Pero... Malfoy me ha insultado...**

**- ¡A estudiar!**

**- No... ¡Quiero ir detrás de él!**

**- ¡Silencio!**

* * *

**ÉXTASIS DE HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA.**

Harry miraba su examen por delante, por detrás, del derecho y del revés. No tenía ni idea de que escribir.

Vago su mirada por el Gran Comedor (ahora Gran aula de Exámenes) y sólo vio gente concentrada en aquel papelito. Algunos, como Hermione, escriban sin parar, descansando unos breves momentos para que la mano no se les agarrotara. Otros, como Hannah Abbott, escribían lentamente, pensándose lo que iban a escribir, tachando insistentemente las cosas que consideraban incorrectas. Y otros, como Harry, miraban fijamente la hoja como si hicieran una confrontación de miradas, para ver quien era más fuerte, si el examen o ellos.

Todos estaban atentos a su propio examen, exceptuando Harry y otra persona que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Malfoy lo miraba mientras dejaba de escribir. Mordió el bolígrafo lentamente, y recorrió con la lengua la longitud del boli. Y tenía la mirada fija en Harry.

Harry desvió inmediatamente la vista e intento concentrarse en el examen.

Sobra decir que no lo consiguió.

* * *

**ÉXTASIS PRÁCTICO DE ENCANTAMIENTOS.**

Harry se quedo de pie enfrente del examinador, este le sonrió nervioso ¡Estaba frente al salvador del mundo mágico!

Malfoy estaba con el examinador de su lado, con pose confiada y la cabeza alta, empequeñeciendo al examinador. Este le miraba con desconfianza sentado en su incomoda silla ¡Estaba frente al hijo del peor mortífago!

**- Señor Potter ¿Puede hacer un hechizo gelatinoso?**

**- Claro.**

**- Señor Malfoy ¿Puede hacer un hechizo de gel?**

**- Si, es un hechizo con muchos usos ¿no? Va bien para lubricar ¿sabe? Yo he practicado el hechizo de esa manera...**

**- ¡Señor Potter! Se ha pasado, ha cubierto de gelatina toda la habitación.**

**- Lo siento, lo siento, ahora la hago desaparecer ¡Evanes...**

**- ¡Es gelatina! Me encanta comerla y... chuparla...**

**- ¡Señor Potter¿Esta bien? Ha resbalado usted¿puede levantarse?**

**- Si, creo que si.**

**- ¡Evanesco! Continuemos con el examen. ¿Puede hacer un hechizo de detención?**

**- Si.**

**- Señor Malfoy, haga un hechizo de detención.**

**- ¿Hechizo de detención¿Ese que hace aparecer esposas para atar a los barrotes de la cama?**

**- ¡Señor Potter¡No me ha de poner las esposas a mi¡Quitádmelas!**

**- ¡Eso, Potter¿No ves que no le gusta el bondage?**

**- ¡Señor Potter¡Le he dicho que me las quite, no que me ponga otras!**

**- ¡Ahora se las quito!**

**- ¡No¡No¡No! Que me las quite mi compañero.**

**- Tranquilo, ya te las quito, estos jóvenes de hoy en día...**

**- ¿Ves como se quitan Potter? Ellos ya tienen práctica...**

**- ¡Cállese Malfoy! O lo suspendo.**

**- No puede suspenderme, todavía no me ha dado tiempo para hacer el hechizo.**

**- ¡Hágalo ya!**

**- ¿Quiere que lo espose? Pervertido...**

**- Sino sabe hacer este hechizo dígalo y acabaremos antes.**

**- No, si se hacerlo, y tengo mucha practica ¿verdad Potter?**

**- ¡Señor Potter¡Le sale sangre por la nariz! Vaya a la enfermería, rápido.**

**- Señor Malfoy, lárguese.**

**- No me esperaba que el Gran Harry Potter fuera tan torpe ¿te has fijado?**

**- Yo sólo siento, en este momento, que mi ulcera se va a volver a abrir.**

* * *

**BIBLIOTECA, ANTES DE LOS EXAMENS DE LA MAÑANA Y DE LA TARDE.**

Harry se removió incomodo en su silla. Intentaba leer los apuntes que Hermione le había dejado sobre pociones, pero sentía una mirada fija en él.

Pero en ningún caso debía mirarlo.

Claro que Harry no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Sentado cómodamente en la mesa de enfrente estaba Malfoy, con las piernas muy abiertas y una sonrisa picara en la boca. Una de las manos de Malfoy se poso en su entrepierna y se la comenzó a acariciar por encima de la túnica.

Pero fue Harry quien gimió.

**- Harry¿te encuentras bien?** - le susurro al oído Hermione.

- **¿Eh? Si. Malfoy me esta provocando, voy a...**

**- ¡Quieto ahí!** - le advirtió la chica todavía en susurros - **Pelearte con él sólo es una manera de distraer tu atención de los exámenes, has de concentrarte y no hacerle caso.**

**- Pero Hermione... me ha provocado.**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- ¿Eh? **- dijo Harry mientras se sonrojaba profundamente - **Me ha hecho un gesto muy desagradable **- Mentira, el gesto no era nada desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

**- Bueno, da igual, no ves que ya se marcha, sigue estudiando.**

**- Si lo alcanzo ahora podré darle su merecido.**

**- A estudiar, y si es necesario te atare a la silla.**

**- Pero Hermione...**

**- ¡A estudiar!**

* * *

**ÉXTASIS PRACTICO DE POCIONES.**

Eran muy pocas personas en el aula. La mayoría de alumnos se habían sentido muy alegres de poder dejar esta asignatura, y además, Snape había dejado a muy pocas personas pasar de curso.

Harry estaba entre esas personas, que por misteriosas razones, Snape había dejado pasar de curso. Harry sospechaba que Snape se hubiera aburrido si no tenía en clase, no hubiera tenido a nadie a quien humillar.

Malfoy también estaba entre esas personas que estaban en el aula. Pero extrañamente a lo que había pasado en los exámenes anteriores no le estaba prestando el menor caso.

Tenía la mirada fija en su caldero, y removía lentamente su poción, con delicadeza. Fruncía el ceño cuando algo no salía como el quería y se mordía el labio, pero un destello de alegría iluminaba sus ojos y se le escapaba una sonrisa cuando el color de la poción era el correcto.

**- El tiempo ha terminado, pueden dejar las muestras de sus pociones correctamente etiquetadas aquí.**

Harry miro el interior de su caldero. El agua seguía transparente y no había añadido ningún ingrediente. Otra asignatura suspendida.

* * *

**ÉXTASIS PRATICO DE TRANSFORMACIONES.**

**- Tiene que transformar esta pequeña piedra en aquello que desees. **

Transformaciones de deseo ¡Mierda! Eran unas de las más complicadas, porque intervenían los sentimientos, si el deseo no era sincero, la transformación no se llevaba a cabo.

Algo que Harry deseara... ¡Doble mierda! Sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

Apunto con la varita a la piedra y se concentro en alguna cosa que quisiera.

¿Una jaula nueva para Hedwing? La vieja ya estaba oxidándose.

**- Trasformazione en miglio deseo**

Nada.

¿Una escoba nueva? Una escoba más potente nunca iba mal.

**- Trasformazione en miglio deseo**

Nada.

¿Túnicas? Su guardarropa era pequeño.

**- Trasformazione en miglio deseo**

Nada.

**- ¡Mierda¡Mierda¡Y mierda!**

**- ¡Señor Potter, vigile su vocabulario!**

**- ¡Estoy harto¡Va a salir como que me llamo Harry Potter¡**T**rasformazione en miglio deseo!**

Y sin pensar en nada en concreto, Harry recito el hechizo, y la piedra comenzó a transformarse.

**- ¡Por Merlín¿En que estaba pensando, Señor Potter¡Un preservativo!**

**- ¡Oh¡No me lo puedo creer¡No me puede haber salido eso¡Yo no pensaba en eso, se lo juro!**

**- ¡Señor Potter! Es normal a su edad, pero hay cosas más importantes que el sexo, vuelva a intentarlo.**

**- Si... Transformun my desire!**

¡Oh my God!

**- Señor Potter, otra vez... ya le he dicho que hay cosas más importantes que el sexo. Vuelva a intentarlo.**

**- No hace falta, saldrá lo mismo, la culpa la tiene ese... tentándome a todas horas... Además, he conseguido transformar la piedra ¿no? He superado el examen, aunque el resultado no sea muy espectacular...**

**- Váyase Señor Potter, y llévese los dos preservativos. Si yo a su edad también...**

* * *

**FIN DE LOS EXÁMENES**

**- ¡Hemos acabado los exámenes!** - gritaba Ron a pleno pulmón.

**- ¡Alegría!** - lo apoyaba Harry.

**- Lastima...** - opinaba Hermione

-** Pero mirad lo que tenemos aquí** - dijo una voz en su detrás.

Los tres sabían lo que se iban a encontrar, Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en la pared.

**- ¿Cuantas creéis que habéis suspendido? Supongo que todas Potter.**

**- ¡Es tu culpa Malfoy!**

**- Ignóralo Harry, vamos** - dijo Hermione mientras tiraba de él - **Vamos, tengo que ir a mirar unas cosas **- y lo arrastro hacia la biblioteca.

**- ¡La biblioteca nooooooooooo!** - dijeron Ron y Harry.

**- Adentro.**

Y entraron los tres, seguidos por un Slytherin silencioso que se arrastraba.

**- Quiero comprobar que he respondido a todo bien, la pregunta 29.h. era con trampa, estoy segura. Y en la pregunta 47.z. había muy poco espacio para responder, y...**

**- ¡Cállate Granger!** - le dijo la voz arrastrada que los seguía - **¿No ves que tienen dolor de cabeza de oírte?**

**- ¡Deja a Hermione en paz!**

**- ¿Qué nota tendrás en Pociones cara-rajada? Suspendido supongo, no eres capaz de hacer nada más... **- y se fue entre las estanterías.

**- ¡Te voy a partir la cara! **

**- ¡No Harry!** - pero Hermione no pudo retenerlo.

**- ¡Malfoy!** - grito Harry cuando alcanzo al Slytherin, por suerte la bibliotecaria no estaba cerca o le habría llamado la atención por gritar tanto.

**- Potter...**

**- Vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho esta semana** - dijo Harry aplastando a Malfoy contra las estanterías.

Y lo beso furioso.

- **Hasta que has respondido, llevo toda la semana insultándote y no vienes detrás de mí...**

**- No he podido** - dijo mientras lo volvía a besar.

**- Llevo provocándote y no vienes corriendo detrás después de terminar los exámenes...**

**- Capullo... **- beso - **llevo mucha tensión sexual acumulada...** - beso - **y me la vas a tener que gastar.**

**- Encantado...** - dijo Draco a la vez que lo cogía por el culo y acercaba al máximo, ambas caderas tocándose y dos bocas gimiendo - **pero necesitaremos...**

**- Tenemos preservativos para dos rounds, y puedo transformar muchos más...**


End file.
